miraculousflamingofandomcom-20200215-history
Miraculous holders
, also called Miraculous wielders, are people who own Miraculouses and use them to transform (with the help of kwamis) into animal-themed, super-powered beings. History Abilities In order for a Miraculous holder to transform, they need to be wearing the Miraculous and have the kwami connected to the Miraculous to be absorbed. Through transformation, they change into an animal-themed superhero. In these forms, the Miraculous holder gains enhanced physical abilities, a tool (like Ladybug's yo-yo), and a superpower (like Cat Noir's Cataclysm). While they are almost invulnerable, they must be wise about how they use their superpower. Because after it is used, the kwami loses the energy needed to keep the transformation, and in about five minutes the Miraculous holder reverts back to normal as the kwami emerges from the Miraculous. If they want to transform back, they need to help their kwami regain energy back by feeding them. Miraculous holders can use more than one Miraculous at the same time, which is why Hawk Moth desires both the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous. Whoever holds both the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous will achieve ' Ultimate Power. '. They will be able to make a wish that can alter reality. Hawk Moth wants to bring back her wife, and if he does that, someone else will lose their life. We do not know what they look like whenever they hold both of these Miraculous at the same time, but we miiiiight learn soon. List of Miraculous holders Flamingo Miraculous * Ancient Chinese Flamingo Miraculous Holder (previously) * Ancient Egyptian Flamingo (around 5,000 years ago) * Foinikópteros (about 1,700 years ago) * Maraal (about 1,600 years ago) * Hóng Hé (around 400 to 600 years ago) * Tlācaquecholli (around 500 to 700 years ago) * Hồng Hạc (468 years ago, 1550) * Jonathan Cartley (180 years ago, 1838) * Daisy Thompson (83 years ago, 1935) * Gabriel Anderson (76 years ago, 1942) * Sakura Yūko (35 years ago, 1983) * Trevor Andrew (21 years ago, 1997) * Ricky Spicer (1 year ago, 2017) * Jitsuko Torres (currently) Red Panda Miraculous * Ancient Chinese Red Panda Miraculous Holder (previously) * "Icy" Paressfeu (currently) Okapi Miraculous * Ancient Congolese Okapi Miraculous Holder (previously) * Felicitas Torres (90 years ago, 1928/currently) Worm Miraculous * Ancient Chinese Worm Miraculous Holder (previously) * Alan Wright (currently) Shrimp Miraculous * Ancient Chinese Shrimp Miraculous Holder (previously) * Brennan Scottfield (currently) Toucan Miraculous * Ancient South American Toucan Miraculous Holder (previously) * Xōchitēnācal (around 500 to 700 years ago) * Júlia Varela (currently) Ladybug Miraculous * Ancient Chinese Ladybug Miraculous holder (previously) * Ancient Egyptian Ladybug (around 5,000 years ago) * Hippolyta (previously) * Mudekudeku (previously) * Saint George (around 1700 to 1800 years ago) * Tentomushi (around 400 to 600 years ago) * Jeanne d'Arc (about 600 years ago) * Micazoyolin (around 500 to 700 years ago) * Anita Juarez (500 to 600 years ago) * La Mariquita (around 200 to 500 years ago) * La Coccinelle (around 200 to 400 years ago) * Bọ rùa (previously) * Marinette Dupain-Cheng (currently) * Jaz Ellen (In 16 years, 2034) Cat Miraculous * Ancient Chinese Cat Miraculous holder (previously) * Adrien Agreste (currently) Moth Miraculous * Ancient Chinese Moth Miraculous holder (previously) * Hawk Moth (currently) * Malira LeWenstell (In 17 years, 2035) Turtle Miraculous * Master Fu (currently) * Carapace (later) Fox Miraculous *Ancient Chinese Fox Miraculous holder (previously) * Pied Piper of Hamelin (around 730 years ago) * Currently being kept by Master Fu * Alya Césaire, also known as Rena Rouge (currently, but only when given by Ladybug) Bee Miraculous * Ancient Chinese Bee Miraculous holder (previously) * Alina Fay * Melissa Roberts * Currently being kept by Master Fu * Queen Bee (later) Peacock Miraculous * Ancient Chinese Peacock Miraculous holder (previously) * Being kept by Gabriel Agreste * Le Paon (later) * Kaori Takeuchi (In 18 years, 2036) * Mouse Miraculous * Multimouse (future) * Currently inside the Miracle Box, being kept by Wang Fu Rabbit Miraculous * Alix Kubdel (future) * Currently inside the Miracle Box, being kept by Wang Fu Snake Miraculous * Aspik (future) * Snake Noir (future) * Luka Couffaine (temporarily) * Currently inside the Miracle Box, being kept by Wang Fu Dragon Miraculous * Dragon Bug (future) * Kagami Tsurugi (temporarily) * Currently inside the Miracle Box, being kept by Wang Fu Monkey Miraculous * Sun Wukong (previously) * Sasuke Sarutobi (previously) * Kim (temporarily) * Currently inside the Miracle Box, being kept by Wang Fu Pig Miraculous * Currently inside the Miracle Box, being kept by Wang Fu Ox Miraculous * Ancient Chinese Ox Miraculous holder (previously) * Currently inside the Miracle Box, being kept by Wang Fu Tiger Miraculous * Currently inside the Miracle Box, being kept by Wang Fu Horse Miraculous * Currently inside the Miracle Box, being kept by Wang Fu Goat Miraculous * Currently inside the Miracle Box, being kept by Wang Fu Dog Miraculous * Currently inside the Miracle Box, being kept by Wang Fu Rooster Miraculous * Currently inside the Miracle Box, being kept by Wang Fu Unspecified Miraculouses * Herakles * Cernunnos * Tomoe Gozen * Ancient Egyptian Miraculous holder * Brazilian Miraculous holder (later) Trivia * The physical appearance of the Miraculous holders from their transformations seems to vary between the individual, the time, and the place. * Each Miraculous holder is able to choose their own name/superhero identity. * While transformed, holders cannot experience pain and have some level of invulnerability to physical damage, although the extent of this invulnerability is unclear. ** However, if holders get hurt before they transform, they will still be hurt afterwards. * Some elements of the costumes of transformed Miraculous holders cannot be removed. ** However, on some superheros, there are elements hat can be detached. * Wielders can voluntarily detransform, even if the time limit has not been activated.. * Miraculous holders can continue owning their Miraculouses to any age as long as they're using them and their bodies are capable. Category:Groups Category:Superheroes Category:Miraculous Holders